Christmas in Elicoor II
by Rose Mistress
Summary: It's getting close to Christmas on Earth and Fayt wanted to celebrate the joyous holiday with the only person that wasn't made of joy in the slightest. So how would Fayt bring the joys of Christmas to the Wicked One without getting himself killed?


Summary: It's getting close to Christmas on Earth and Fayt wanted to celebrate the joyous holiday with the only person that wasn't made of joy in the slightest. So how would Fayt bring the joys of Christmas to the Wicked One without getting himself killed? Only one way to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or its characters. They solely belong to Tri-Ace.

0

Christmas in Elicoor II

0

It was a couple months since the defeat of the owner and the separation of the group. The Earthling known as Fayt decided to stay on the underdeveloped planet of Elicoor II with Albel, Nel, Roger and Adray but in particular the Black Brigade captain. Arzei gladly allowed the warrior to frequent the castle as he wished after all he had done to save not only their kingdom but the very planet itself. So there he stayed and trained to become stronger even though there were no threats to them except petty monsters that were easily dispatched with daily rounds around the city. Soon, winter fell and the streets were covered with a heavy blanket of snow and people had prepared themselves for the harsh winters that Airyglyph had for being placed in such a mountainous region.

This was the first Glyphian winter he witnessed and already he was freezing his ass off. He walked alongside Albel as he went to check on his troops, decked in nothing but his cloak that he used during simple outings while Fayt was covered head to toe in long cloths plus an animal fur to wrap around his shoulders to shelter him from the biting winds.

"How the hell can you stand this, Albel?" he questioned as he looked to the other male.

"I'm used to it unlike you. Winters here are harsh and if not prepared, you can die." Albel explained. Fayt sighed, ducking his nose behind the fur as they walked. "Earth's winters are never this harsh. Maybe a huge snowstorm once in a while but nothing like this." he murmured before glancing over to Albel once more. "And for you to wear your usual attire with just a cloak to shield you from the cold is even more mind-boggling." Albel huffed. "I've trained hard under these conditions, fool. Now shut up and stop asking questions." he said as they reached the giant gates of the Kirsla Training Facility and stepped in. Fayt breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into the large imposing building which was pleasantly warm with fires spread about the facility to keep it warm from the bitter cold. He removed the fur and set it on a chair as Albel breezed ahead of him to where the troops were usually gathered.

Fayt followed behind him and stood beside him as they looked upon the training grounds from the window above. "Say Albel..."

"What, fool?"

"Does your country ever celebrate holidays?" he questioned as he looked over to the other male. "Holidays? Bah, the only thing we celebrate is victories when the war was still upon us. Taking down Arias, winning over Aquarian troops. That's about as much excitement as Airyglyph gets." he spoke as he continued to watch. "Hmm..." Fayt hummed as he watched as well. "What if I bring one of my holidays to the castle?" Albel glanced over to him from the corner of his eye and huffed. "And what do you have going on in that mind of yours?" Fayt shrugged. "Just looking at all this snow...it reminds me of home and the fact that by our calendar, it's getting close to Christmas."

"Christmas? What the hell is a Christmas?"

Fayt stepped back from the window and Albel followed him, waiting for an explanation from the Earthling. "Well Christmas is sort of a religious holiday, celebrating the birth of Christ on our world. But while the meaning is still there to some, we also use that holiday to spread cheer and joy to others by giving gifts and sharing time with family." Fayt explained. Albel gave a huff. "Sounds like a waste." he spoke before brushing past the other teen and Fayt pouted. "Is not! I think the castle could use a little joy since Airyglyph is so gloomy!" Fayt snipped and the Elicoorian shrugged. "You'll have to run that by the king first. Bringing your ways here may offend some and I don't want to be the first person he comes to if you try to decorate the castle halls or something." he mumbled as he continued to walk and the Earthling followed close behind. "If I get the ok, will you join me at least?" he questioned.

"Not likely."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a joyous person."

"Come on, Albel, please?" Fayt begged before stopping when a glare was sent his way. "Fool, you're starting to get to that point we've discussed. Zip it before I zip it for you." he said, clenching and unclenching his claw and Fayt sighed before nodding. "Sorry." he murmured and the captain gave a nod before he continued to walk with the other following silently behind him. He knew the other wasn't a cheerful guy...except when killing...but since he didn't really have family here, the others that he was friendly with were probably busy about their own business and the fact that traveling to Surferio or Aquios was tedious in itself without the idea of snow covering those parts of the land as well, the only other person he could ask to enjoy the idea of the holiday at least is with the least likely person to celebrate anything.

After checking to make sure things were still in order, Albel was ready to leave and Fayt followed quietly, planning in his mind of what to do if he gotten the ok from Arzei. Sure he probably still wouldn't be able to rope Albel into joining the festivities but even if he said it wouldn't happen, he still wanted to see about getting the castle involved to celebrate the simple holiday. He was lucky to have his replicator so he could at least make decorations of what they don't have.

0

Once they got back, Fayt made his way to the throne room, leaving Albel to huff before heading back to his quarters. When the Earthling entered the throne room, the elder king looked to him before smiling. "Ah, Fayt. What brings you here?" he questioned. "I have a request. I would've said it was a small one but that depends on you really." he said as he bowed before the king. "Well then tell me and I'll determine that for myself." Fayt nodded as he stood up straight once more. "Well, looking at Airyglyph in winter got me thinking and reminded me that back on my own planet, a holiday known as Christmas is coming up soon. I could go into the long winded explanation explaining how it goes about but I really just came to ask if you would allow me to bring my holiday's spirit into the castle just this once."

Arzei sat back in his seat and pondered over his request before smiling softly. "Can you provide the things you need?" he asked. Fayt blinked before grinning and nodded. "Yes, yes of course! I have my replicator with me to make the decorations that we can't find here! Does that mean the castle can celebrate?" Arzei nodded. "This castle is much too gloomy and only gets lively when something is upon us and now that we have settled our differences with Aquios, we probably won't see another war for a good, long while." Fayt nodded and thanked the man before he was asked if he would need help with preparing the castle for the holiday. Fayt pondered over this and knew that he may just need the help and nodded, telling the king what he would need and Arzei promised to get the Storm Brigade to help with anything he requested.

Fayt nodded and bowed to the king, thanking him again for the opportunity before heading off for his room to begin his setup.

0

When dinner rolled around, Albel was in the dining hall looking around for Fayt. He didn't know why he concerned himself with the location of the other but someone might as well keep an eye on the Earthling to make sure he didn't cause trouble within the castle walls. "Where the hell is that fool?" he grumbled as he went to take a seat at the table. Woltar was there already, having dropped by for a visit and was told of Fayt's planning, chuckled softly as the captain looked around for the other swordsman. "Does our dear captain care, I see?" he murmured and Albel snarled with anger. "Like I care about that fool. He's usually here by now unless he got lost somewhere in the castle which I highly doubt with how long it took him to get familiar with it." he murmured.

"Typical answer. He's off doing something so he'll be here either during or after you eat. No need to worry yourself over him." Woltar spoke and Albel huffed before moving to sit at the table and began to eat. As he ate, the captain let his thoughts wonder and soon, they drifted off to thoughts of the other swordsman and just whatever he was planning. He wondered if the old fool of a king really gave Fayt permission to celebrate his Earth holiday here in the castle. Just what ideals of decorum would befall the castle with the younger swordsman at the forefront? All of it made the samurai sick to his stomach and stuck his fork hard into a piece of meat before savagely tearing into it. Woltar watched him with a sigh and wondered if the captain was planning to be sour the entire time.

As predicted, when Albel left the dining hall, Fayt was just coming in to see if the cook left him something he could munch on before bed. Before he could slip by inconspicuously, he yelped as a metal claw grabbed his wrist.

"Where have you been, fool?"

"Just around. Why does it matter to you unless you were bored and looking for someone to train with that is near your level." Fayt murmured.

Albel growled and released his wrist before stalking off and Fayt sighed that he didn't pry in more but felt that the thought would happen eventually the more he disappeared to decorate without Albel knowing. Thinking of excuses he could use to fool the captain as long as he could until Christmas was over with, he walked into the dining hall to eat before returning to his room to spruce it up a little with a few pots of poinsettias and a holly wreath to give the bare wall some life before heading to bed for the night.

0

The next morning, Fayt was up early thanks to a soft knock at the door from one of the servants who asked for him to add some decoration to the servants' quarters. With a smile, he went with her to do so, telling her a little about the holiday as he went. Not long after, Albel was stalking down the hall towards Fayt's room and knocked hard on the door. "Wake up, fool. We're going to do a little patrol today in the aqueducts." he called but when he got no response and thought the other was still asleep, he huffed before opening the door only to see the room void of the swordsman but found the little bits of floral sitting in the room. He went up to one, looking at the green crystal vase that held the poinsettias and touched it slightly with a finger on his claw arm.

Red like blood and yet fragile like a human being. He gave a little smirk. He might come to like these flowers and plucked one out from the vase before stepping out the room to find the wayward boy after he dropped off his little parcel in his quarters before anyone saw. In the servants' quarters he made the servants another holly wreath to hang on the wall along with a few vases of poinsettias and they thanked him. "Such pretty decoration your world has." A servant spoke. "Yeah but Airyglyph has its own little flares too. Especially the view when you look out from the highest floor. You probably don't have holly or something similar that isn't detrimental to one's health or I would see about finding a way to craft woven wreaths for you all to learn and do. Of course, I won't recommend doing what I'm doing since this little celebration of my world's holiday was a granted request from the king. Decorate this castle anymore and the captain will have my head for teaching you all this." he said and the servants chuckled a little, their laughter drawing the attention of said captain that was searching for the swordsman. He opened the door and a maid squeaked before bowing.

"Lord Albel, we weren't expecting you to come by today." she murmured.

"I just came here to fetch a fool." he replied as he looked to Fayt, seeing his influence had gotten to the servants already when he saw the room decked out with the same things that were in his room. Fayt nodded and waved to the servants before leaving out with Albel. "We're taking a trip through the aqueducts to make sure no monsters will slip through. They always seem to be at a rise during the harsher season and will try to get into town for food and warmth which results in damages and bloodshed. Our limited resources are bad enough without them to muck it up." Albel explained and Fayt nodded before realizing they were heading for the main doors already.

"Hey, can I at least grab my furs?"

"No, you've already wasted your time blathering with those useless maggots. You'll just have to deal with the cold like me."

Fayt sighed, knowing the other was being vindictive as always and when the large doors opened, he could feel the chill seeping into his bones and the accompanied snowfall outside just made him feel worse. _'Then again, what haven't I've been through? I went through a lava cave that had boiling magma and monsters covered in fire. But honestly I rather go through there than be out here.'_ he thought as they went to take the path leading to the aqueducts. At least he was glad he had his sword on him before Albel dragged him off.

0

After returning, Fayt sporting a few wounds from a monster that tried to assault and drag the boy back into the caves when they were leaving but found itself slayed by the captain, he went to take care of himself in the infirmary. Woltar, after hearing his predicament, came to the infirmary with a smile. "You alright, Fayt?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. At least Albel helped me instead of letting me get dragged off to fight the thing by myself...or at least until I at near death before finally doing something." he said as the nurse wrapped the last bandage around his arm. "Well, while you were gone, we found a tree to your specifics and brought it in. It's set up in the throne room since it's the only room suited for it." Fayt nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Woltar. I'll check it out in a bit. The king doesn't mind, does he?"

"No, he is actually looking forward to seeing a tree decorated. All the trees surrounding the kingdom are bland and without life cause of the harsh conditions here."

Fayt nodded and once he got the ok from the nurse, he stood and walked out with Woltar before heading their separate ways. He returned to the room and grabbed the replicator, inputting some commands before making replications of Christmas bulbs, tinsel and a star. Since Elicoor was underdeveloped, lights were out of the question and he didn't want the risk of trying to figure out a creative way to put lighted candles on a tree without it going up into flames. Once he made sure he had enough, he took the boxes with him and headed for the throne room. Some of the servants spotted him and seeing him with more boxes of things they never saw before.

They asked if they could help as well. He gave a nod and followed him into the throne room. The king was out and he looked to the corner where a tree was set up and found it to be a little bigger than expected so he was glad he replicated extra. After getting a step stool to use from a servant, they began their work. He started from above while the smaller servants worked down below. He instructed them about what to do and where to place some of the bulbs and tinsel as they worked to meet up near the middle.

He hopped down from the stool and smiled at their work before looking to a younger girl that picked up the star and examined it. "You wanna put that on the top?" he asked and she blinked before nodding, smiling brightly. She moved onto the step stool and stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the top but just a few centimeters too short. He walked over and tapped her shoulder, she looked down and he motioned for her to step down. She frowned and did so while he took the spot. She was ready to hand the star over to him but yelped when she was picked up instead, Fayt lifting her up so that she could place the star on top. She did so and adjusted it just right before smiled down to Fayt as he set her down again.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Back on my home planet, it's always an honor to let someone else put the star on the tree." he said as he stepped down as well. The girls giggled before they left the throne room while Fayt admired the tree. Arzei walked into the room after the latest meeting and smiled at the decor and walked over to Fayt, patting his shoulder. "It looks nice. Definitely some color to this bland room." Fayt jumped when he heard the king's voice before turning to him and bowed. "I'm glad you like it, my lord."

"Ah, no need for formalities, Fayt. You have become quite a staple to this castle's community after all." he spoke as Fayt stood back up and smiled. "Thanks, Arzei." he said. "Now run along, I'm sure you have other things to do." Fayt nodded once more before leaving the throne room while Arzei took the throne.

0

The days went by and soon, it was Christmas Eve, Fayt was giddy at the thought, much to the amusement of Albel as he watched the other flit between his bedroom and the throne room, placing wrapped boxes down by the tree. "I still find this to be a waste of time." he muttered and Fayt sighed as he set a few more boxes down before looking to Albel. "Say what you will, it isn't as if I'm asking you to join the festivities." he said. "I'm sure this is much too joyous for a man like you." Albel gave a sneer before turning away and left out the throne room.

"You're right about that much." he spoke before he was gone. Fayt sighed as he thought of the present sitting in his room for said swordsman. "He'll probably won't want it." he muttered as he left for his room after telling the king that the gifts were setup and he would pass them out tomorrow for everyone in the castle.

When he returned to his room, he flopped in his bed and looked to the ceiling, smiling softly. He wasn't going to let Albel's sour attitude dampen his mood for tomorrow. Everyone else was celebrating Christmas with him and that was just as good. He knew, however, that the budding feelings he felt for the samurai may become troublesome but he kept them a secret for this long, so what's another day? As he drifted off for the night, he wasn't expecting to be woken up in the dead of night by a harsh knock at the door. "Only one person would be up this late." he murmured as he rubbed his eyes, walking over to the door before opening it to see Albel standing there but he was looking up at something.

"What do you want Albel?" he questioned before seeing his attention was still focused on whatever was on the door frame. It took a moment for Fayt's sleep fogged brain to register what it would be and gasped as he looked up as well, seeing the sprig of mistletoe there. "Why the hell is that up there?" The captain asked. "Oh, no reason. It's a little tradition some people do but you won't want to do it. Now is there something you wanted?" Albel looked back down to him and smirked. "Well I had another question in mind but your ways now intrigue me. Tell me what that little plant is." Fayt was adamant into protesting but seeing as it's Albel and he'll never back down from a question, he sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"It's a plant called mistletoe. We would hang a sprig up somewhere someone frequents during holiday parties and whatnot and when two people meet under it, they kiss. Can I go back to bed now?" Fayt asked. "They kiss, you say?" Albel murmured, smirk still present and now the swordsman was thinking of what he had planned.

"Albel, what are you plotting?"

"Nothing evil, I assure you."

"That's a lot coming out of you."

Fayt backed into the room and before he could escape back into the safety of his bed, a firm hand grabbed him and dragged him back, encasing him in warm arms. "Maybe I do fancy a kiss from you." he spoke and Fayt struggled. "I hardly believe that." Fayt muttered. "Then I guess seeing is believing." he spoke and before the other could get a word in edgewise, soft lips met his own in a rough kiss and he made a sound akin to a squeak. When he didn't respond after a moment, Albel pressed the tips of his metal arm into his flesh slightly as warning that he wasn't going to wait for his brain to wrap around the moment. Fayt winced but slowly returned the kiss on the samurai's behalf until he finally let go.

"Ok, now I need to ask you. Why did you go along with that?"

"Maybe your little holiday idea is something I want to see out. If you got the king to go along with it, then why not myself? I'm more prideful than joyful but if I can get this little advantage over you, I'll take it." he said. Fayt pouted. "Then what's the point of kissing me? That isn't really taking advantage of me except taking advantage of being my first kiss."

"First kiss, first to take you. I have many reasons but the one that matters is that you grew on me, fool, and I'm not letting anyone get you without going through me first. I'm an experienced captain so don't expect me to not notice when you pass your lovelorn looks my way during our travels." Fayt blushed at this while Albel reached up to grab the sprig from the door. "And I'll keep this to give me an excuse to kiss you in public."

"But..."

"No buts. Now get in there, I want to see your little holiday in full swing in the morn." he spoke, walking Fayt into the room before closing the door behind him.

0

The next morning, the king was surprised to see Albel walking with Fayt, in his hands a delicately wrapped present given to him by the other before they left the bedroom. Servants were gathered there as well, picking out different presents since anything could be something they wanted or something they could exchange to one another. Fayt walked over to the tree and picked out two before walking over to where Arzei and Woltar stood, handing them to the elder men. "Thank you, Fayt." Arzei spoke as he opened his present. "No, thank you for allowing me the chance to bring Christmas here to you." he said with a smile.

Albel opened his present off to the side and smirked a little as he looked at the few things he gotten. Oils, waxes and whetstones to manage his metal arm and sword as well as a few books on swordplay, not that he needed the books with his years of training to make him the perfect soldier. He closed the box and looked up to Fayt who was watching him earnestly. He beckoned him over with a finger and Fayt excused himself from the king's side to walk over to him.

"Do you like them? You're not the type of guy for things like charms and jewelry so I went with something to help you out more with your passion for fighting."

"I do but I think I scored a better gift the night before so these menial things, while nice, won't beat the sweet taste of your lips, fool." he said, watching with amusement as Fayt blushed. "Damn it, Albel, and here I thought you didn't have a heart for love like this." he muttered. "I don't but you're the only one able to witness what I can give. Tell anyone and you might find yourself missing your tongue." Fayt pouted but it was wiped away as Albel moved in for a kiss while no one was looking.

0

Zypher: And there's my first little story for Star Ocean and one to celebrate the holidays with. Hope anyone that reads enjoys it since it's been a while since I've played the game [must get back to it and fight my way through Sphere 255 at some point] but hopefully I got most of their character down properly enough to try for a multi-chaptered fic at some point. Well see you soon maybe with another fic to spread the Alfay love some more.


End file.
